The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 16 part 1
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: Nega-sean is back for another demonic plan. He's assembling a team of villains to destroy the defenders once and for all.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

episode 16: Diabolical Team Up (part 1)

(_Noon, and the world is already in trouble, because of crimes and battles._)

(_alarm goes off_)

Crunchrat: With these jewels, we're gonna be rich. And I can open up my enterprise again.

Simon: And I and Sally can do some perfect news this time.

Crunchrat: Where's Sally?

Sally Rasmaussen: Quick, the police is coming. This time, I will stop Geronimo's carreer for good.

Deadpool: Not so fast, rats.

Simon: Who are you, freak?

Deadpool: Just a mercenary. But you can call me 'Deadpool'.

Crunchrat: Whoever you are. You can't take the three of us together.

Deadpool: Oh, yes I can. I'm a skilled fighter. But geez, I wish I also had some friends to support me. (_Defenders arrived_) Oh wait, I did.

Benjamin: You three never quit, do you?

Sally Rasmaussen: Not even a little. Besides, what are you going to do about it.

Me: Thea. Get them.

(_Thea is fighting against the three rats. Simon Squealer however is the most skilled of the three, but the other two also got tricks of there own. At the end, Thea triumphed._)

Crunchrat: Next time, heroes. It won't be that easy.

Wreck-it Ralph: That was too easy.

Me: Good job, everyone. Especially you, Thea.

Iceman: Ah, love. It never quits.

Minera Prison Island

(_In the dark of the night, everything's quiet. But not for long_)

Guard 1: Do you think something's going to happen?

Guard 2: Maybe not.

(_In one of the cells, an enemy of Bambi is just sitting and doing nothing, untill a raven appeared and gave him a message and something else._)

Guard: (_whistling_)

Guard 3: Help me. I'm stuck

Guard: How did you get in here? (_opens the door. The guard came out, but pushed the other guard into the cell, then transformed back into Ronno. It was a device that helped the deer escape_)

Guard 3: Alarm, Ronno has escaped.

Ronno (from Bambi and Bambi 2): You keep it quiet. Or I'm gonna take you down. Now it's time for the real job.

(_Ronno goes to other cells to free villains_)

Ronno: Valentin Shatalov, this is your lucky day. Brawl, get up your giant butt. Shocker, let's go.

(_The 4 villains prepare themselves_)

Herman Schultz/Shocker (Spider-man villain): The Shocker is alive. (_testing his powers_)

Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo (Iron Man villain): The Crimson Dynamo too and deadly than ever. (_testing his powers_)

Brawl (from Transformers): Let's get on with it.

(_They went to another cell_ _and try to break it_)

Crimson Dynamo: Why don't you try this. This is called an access card.

(_Released another villain_)

Gabby Gator (from Woody Woodpecker): Is it lunch time already?

(_then they went to another cell_)

Ronno: Dr. Greed, what a pleasure to meet you.

(_Shocker used his powers to destroy the chains_)

Dr. Greed (from The Fearless Four): The Lords of Shadow are back in business.

Ronno: Let's go to the place we must be. The person who send me this message says we're going to meet some other teammates of the Dark Lords to cooperate with.

Gabby Gator: Then let's go.

(_A helicopter is waiting for them and the guards are also there, but the villains escaped into the helicopter_)

Shocker: It seems some heroes would follow us. Let's attract there attention to something else shall we, valentin?

(_Crimson Dynamo fired one of his rockets on his shoulders to a building putting it on fire._)

(radio on my keyglider): '_In the middle of the night, six prisoners have escaped. During that escape, a fire went on_'

(_I knew what I must do. I went to the fire._)

Me: Christ. Defenders, I need help with this. I go inside. Over

(_I went into the building and I'm trying to save some people. Most of the people have escaped, but there was a little girl trapped in the flames.__ I need to be very careful._)

Little girl: (_cries out of fear_)

Me: It's okay, little one. Hold me very tight.

(_I'm trying to search for a way out, but the flames got closer and the building began to break._)

Me: It's gonna be alright.

(_The stairs were breaking and I was falling. But then Peter Pan arrived and saved me._)

Peter Pan: Need a lift.

Me: Thanks, Peter.

(_The girl was save with her parents_)

Father: Thank you.

Thea: We came as fast as we could, but we saw the villains in a helicopter above us.

Me: It's okay. They must be up to something. That fire must have been a distraction.

Flash: Come on, It's just six guys. How much trouble can they give?

(_Meanwhile, at an abandoned shopping mall. A strange figure walked in. It was a woman in very strange clothes, she just walks in and took a look around. Then Shocker stood at one of the exhibitions. The woman attacks._)

Shocker: Wow, wow. Easy, lady. Easy.

Evil-Lyn (from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe): Who are you?

Shocker: The name's Shocker.

Evil-Lyn: Someone called me here. Was it you?

Shocker: (_trying to flatter her_) No, but as Dark Lords we can work together. Closely together.

(_Evil-Lyn uses her staff and cast ligtning open him_)

Shocker: Witch! (_use his vibrating powers from his hands_)

(_Evil-Lyn dodged the attack, but bumps against a dog who's covered in water_)

Liquidator (from Darkwing Duck): Hello, beauty.

Evil-Lyn: Hands off. (_casts one of her spells_)

Liquidator: Argh. No one hurts The Liquidator.

(_The three villains fight against each other, but then a white wizard approached and cast some darkness in the shopping mall_)

Liquidator: Hey, who turned off the lights. (_then the darkness goes away_)

Saruman (from The Lord of the Rings): I did. And I'll do worse, if you don't stop behaving like unbehaved children.

Shocker: Who do you think you are?

Saruman: Saruman. And my staff is more than powerful enough to handle you amateurs.

(_Then the staff gets taken by another woman_)

Saruman: Hey.

Ludmilla (from Bartok the Magnificent): Without this you're more than nothing, little man. (_looks to her fellow members_) Common criminals. Is this what I've been reduced to.

(_Familiar voice_): (_comes with an elevator with a few other villains_) Criminals, yes. But common, most certenally not.

Saruman: Nega-Sean? Well, the plot thins.

Nega-Sean: Evil-Lyn, Ludmilla, Budd. Glad you could make it. And of course, you know people like Dr. Greed.

Dr. Greed: Charmed. I'm sure.

Crimson Dynamo: Cut the curtesses, Nega-Sean. What do you want? Why have you brought us all here?

Nega-Sean: Each of you, is the best in the world at what you do. And I have need of your unique abilities.

Evil-Lyn: My talents don't come cheaply.

Dr. Greed: I have better things to do.

Nega-Sean: Money and solo efforts, I pressume?

Brawl: Correct.

Nega-Sean: Look at were you all are. I didn't brought you here for nothing. If we work together, we can do more. But only, if you stick with me.

Liquidator: Till the end of the Earth, boss. (_villains begin to lay there hands on Nega-Sean_)

Saruman: A man like me can learn much from a man like you, Nega-Sean.

Ludmilla: This will be great.

Ronno: I'll die for a chance to work with the Prince of Darkness.

Nega-Sean: Dr. Greed?

Dr. Greed: I'm not someone's pet. I'm a real tyrant and also a scientist.

Nega-Sean: If you work with me. Not only will you have the universe and animals to turn into sausages. I will also reward you with the greatest laboratories in the world and amazing resources.

Dr. Greed: Everybody will suspect nothing, let's do it.

Nega-Sean: But we have just one little thing to do and then we can go to our primary goal.

Shocker: And what is that goal?

Nega-Sean: Destroy Sean and the Defenders!

(_The villains look surprised_)

Meanwhile

Toulouse: Come on to the castle.

Mowgli: Hey, wait for me. Wait for me.

Marie: Me first, me first.

Princess Eilonwy: No, me first.

(_the child-defenders got stuck at the gate_)

Berlioz: Why, must you and the girls go first.

Marie: Because we're ladies, that's why.

Toulouse: Ha, you're not a lady.

Berlioz: You're nothing, but a sister like the other girls. (_grabs his sister at the tail, then lets her bump against the gate_)

Marie: I'll show you if I'm a lady or not.

(_They were fighting a bit in a way of playing, some of them get tickled_)

Toulouse: Get her, Berlioz. Get her.

Berlioz: Fight fair, Marie.

Barrel (from The Nightmare Before Christmas): Girls never play fair. (_then he let a candlestick fall_)

Faline (from Bambi): Aww, now that hurts. Guys! Guys!

(_Then Thea and Duchess arrived_)

Duchess: Faline, darling. An elegant young lady never hurts a gentleman. And Berlioz, an aristocat never hits a lady with a candlestick.

Berlioz: Well, she started it.

Marie: Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them.

(_Berlioz puts his tongue out_)

Thea: Berlioz, now don't be rude.

Lock (from The Nightmare Before Christmas): But can't we also practice like in a battle. But this wa first for playing.

Thea: If you want to practice, you can do that in the Colosseum.

Duchess: But doing a real fight in the most beautiful parts of this castle, that's just horrible.

Toulouse: But very soon, I will be an excellent Defender. Meow. Pft Pft, Pft, Pft.

Thea: (_laughs_) That was not bad. We're did he learn that, Duchess.

Duchess: He was practicing to be an alley cat, darling. Now, Toulouse even we're Defenders, you best be busy now with your painting lessons.

Toulouse: Yes, momma. Pft, Pft.

Thea: Painting? He can paint?

Duchess: My children are practicing for being perfect ladies and gentleman. They also do in the house of Madame. But It's also good from Sean to choose us elegant cats as heroes of his team. Your boyfriend, who's so kind hearted and takes very good care of us.

Thea: You can say that again.

(_Then I arrived_)

Me: Hello, ladies. What ar you doing?

Thea: Toulouse is doing painting lessons.

Me: Oh yes, the painting lessons. I gotta admit, he's not bad in it like his fighting skills because of lots of training.

(_Toulouse is concentrating on painting. After a few seconds, he's done with his work. The painting shows someone we know in a funny way._)

Marie: Ha ha, it's Nega-Sean.

Taran (from The Black Cauldron): Yeah, the big dumb-ass Nega-Sean.

Duchess: (_laughs_) Big dumb-ass Nega-Sean? Oh, shame on you.

Thea: (_laughs_) It's perfectly done in a funny way.

Me: Ha ha. If the real Nega-Sean would see this, he would be furious you know. I hope he does nothing today. Oh, see you later. Some of the guys and I are going to play poker.

(_But that night Nega-Sean and his comrades went to The Four Nations to free someone. He brought another villain for his team, Sinestro. Now they're standing at a big wall_)

Sinestro (Green Lantern villain): How do we get there?

Nega-Sean: We can fly, but I don't trust this.

Ludmilla: Let me try this. (_transforms herself into a dragon_)

Saruman: This just gets better and better.

(_Ludmilla as a dragon tries to smash the wall, but electricity was put on it_)

Nega-Sean: Now we're doing it my way. Freeze the wall, Evil-Lyn.

(_And Evil-lyn used magic to freeze the wall_)

Nega-Sean: Sinestro.

(_Sinestro uses his ring to make a big fist and smashed the wall. While they're through, the Earth masters approached and try to defeat the villains. But the villains were stronger and use good strategy. Then one man escapes._)

Nega-Sean: Evil-Lyn, it's time for your magic to cool down.

(_Evil-Lyn aims at the man_)

Nega-Sean: (_stops her first_) The water. Only the water.

(_Then she does what he's saying. The man was trapped and Sinestro grabbed him with his ring._)

Nega-Sean: Tell me. Where is the cell?

(_To make sure the man wants to stay alive he does what he says. While they're at the cell, Nega-__Sean pushed the man aside and the other villains came with him too. But Ludmilla had a little desire to kill the man. They're at the cell_)

Nega-Sean: This is it, open the door.

Shocker: Hey, wow. Wait a minute. Can't you see the label? (_the label shows a sign of danger_) Whatever it's in that cell, it could be dangerous.

Nega-Sean: That's excactly what I want. Open the door.

(_Shocker and Dynamo used their powers to open the door and Saruman and Evil-Lyn break the chains with magic. The prisoner is free._)

Nega-Sean: Ladies and gentleman, I like to introduce you to the final member of our Infernal 14: Azula.

(_The villains task is complete, now they return to the Realm of Darkness first_)

Meanwhile

(_Some of the Defenders are playing poker_)

Robin Hood: Now that there's nothing much to do. Yeah, I think this would be our day.

Me: With the poker lessons I've learned, I'm going to let you all lose.

Prince Adam/Beast: Bring it on.

(_A few minutes later_)

Peter Pan: Giving up already.

Me: Because you saved me doesn't mean you're gonna win.

Human Torch: Whatever. The Fantastic Four has saved the world many times this day.

Captain America: The orange rock guy, he's the Thing. Which one are you again, son.

Human Torch: What, are you serious? How can you not know? I'm Johnny. Johnny Storm, the Human Torch.

Robin Hood: Ah, face it, Torch. He's like a hundred years old. Thing, what do you have?

Thing: Oh yah. Full House.

(_The Hulk and The Beast are thinking the Thing is cheating and are getting at him. While the other ones looked, Bagheera wins the game_)

Bagheera: Four aces.

Me: Darn.

(_Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness_)

Azula: What kind of a man keeps a prisoner like he or she's property.

Ludmilla: It was sick, honey. But you don't have to worry about those guys anymore. Nobody has to.

Azula: I'm grateful to you, don't get me wrong. But since that Water master, Katara, defeated me and about m mother, I'm not sure anymore. Maybe I don't want to be a villain anymore.

Nega-Sean: And give up all your powers? That's not good. This was my mother, Maleficent. She was a loveable child (_shows a picture of Maleficent when she was a baby. Ronno looked a bit rarely to the picture and was thinking_) Now she has become one of the most powerful magicians she can do that. Think what I can do for you.

(_Azula was thinking and changed her mind. While Batman was flying in his batwing, he gets a radio message._)

_Radio message: Right at this moment. A hostage has been hold by someone called Dr. Greed._

Batman: Defenders, we have a problem.

(_Many people are watching the hostage situation. The police is doing everything to stop Greed and his pet snake. At the moment, the Defenders arrived_)

Gwendolyn (from The Fearless Four): I didn't expect to see him.

Green Lantern: Enemy of yours?

Gwendolyn: Yes.

Buster (from The Fearless Four): Take that, tyrant. (_bites Greed_) It's okay, mam.

Hostage woman: But you're not. (_reveals as Evil-Lyn and attacks and as soon as that happens the other villains appeared._)

Crimson Dynamo: Destroy them!

(_a big battle is fought_)

Nega-Sean: Perfect.

Toulouse: Surrender, villainess.

Azula: Oh, how cute. The little kitty wants to play.

Toulouse: True, but I also got friends in high places. (_Then Nala came from above to Azula_)

(_Then Cyclops hits the place where Nega-Sean is_)

Nega-Sean: Wow! (_falls_)

Shadow: Nega-Sean!

Saruman: I'll catch him. (_he grabbed Nega-Sean with magic_) I hate to see anything happen to you, Nega-Sean.

Nega-Sean: Sure.

Geronimo Stilton: Shadow? What are you doing here with these people?

Shadow: I join Nega-Sean and the Dark Lords.

Benjamin: Uncle G, watch out.

(_Liquidator attacks Geronimo_)

Liquidator: Let's drown. (_Liquidator forms a large amount of water in order to drown Geronimo._)

(_But now I appeared to free Geronimo from his watery death_)

Sean: Geronimo, are you okay?

Geronimo: Yes, thank you.

Sean: You're lucky your my girlfriends brother. Duck!

(_Crimson Dynamo and Shocker attack_)

Green Lantern: Sinestro.

Sinestro: Lantern, long time no see.

(_Also a big battle against Green Lantern and Sinestro began. Then Thea arrived_)

Thea: Sorry, I'm late.

Me: Where were you?

Thea: Doing some things. What is going on her?

Me: Nega-Sean has brought a group of super villains together.

Shadow: Thea.

Thea: Shadow?

Shadow: Let's fight this out.

Hawkgirl: I'll take her down.

Thea: No, I will.

(_Shadow knocked them on the ground_)

Ronno: Nega-Sean, we better leave. (_gets hit by Bambi_)

Nega-Sean: Evil-Lyn, take us out of here.

Evil-Lyn: But the heroes?

Nega-Sean: In a shopping mall? Not good enough for me.

Saruman: Let me do it, prince. It's either that or prison again.

Nega-Sean: Alright, just do it.

(_Evil-Lyn and Saruman take the villains out of the mall with her magic. But first Shocker attacked Thea and I sacrificed myself._)

Thea: No. (_Then she puts her anger on Shocker by first avoiding his vibrating attacks and then punching him_)

Trap: They've escaped.

Iron Man: But we got one of them. (_looking at Shocker_)

Martian Manhunter: But they've got one of us. (_looking at me how badly hurt I am by the vibrating shocks_)

Gandalf: It's gonna be alright, my boy.

(_The hospital room of Castlevania_)

Dash: He's waking up.

Marlin: Welcome back.

Me: Unh, what happened?

Mockingbird: They've escaped. All but Shocker.

Superman: He almost killed you.

Me: Let's go.

Geronimo: No, you're staying here for a couple of minutes.

Thea: Thank you for saving.

Me: It was no big deal.

Meanwhile

Nega-Sean: The best at what you do, what was I thinking.

Shadow: We did everything we could.

Nega-Sean: Did you?! Did you fight like your lives depended on it? Did you fight till the last man?

Saruman: So it seems all was for nothing.

Nega-Sean: Do you really think so? Do you want to stop because of failure?! I never thought you're all such a bunch of...(_Gabby Gator grabbed him by the neck_)

Gabby Gator: Of what?

Nega-Sean: Go ahead. Do it. But remember you will regret this for the rest of your (eternal) lives and that I will hound you forever.

Gabby Gator: You're crazy.

(_Then someone opened the door and a familiar clown with a deadly grin approached_)

(_Familiar voice_): And what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me. (_the man is of course: The Joker_)

Nega-Sean: Get out of here.

Joker: Oh Nega-Sean, I'm hurt. How could you have this little party without inviting me.

Nega-Sean: It's not a party. Gator, get rid of him.

(_Gabby was about to attack, but Joker defend himself with a strange gas from a hooter and Gabby fell on the ground_)

Joker: But seriously, Nega-Sean. You need me.

Nega-Sean: Like I need skin rash.

Joker: Maybe so, but I know something you don't know. I know how the Bat thinks.

(_Joker found a device Batman putted on Nega-Sean. This device allows Batman to find Nega-Sean. Batman was trying to look for Nega-Sean, he found them in a store. They're playing poker._)

Crimson Dynamo: How long will it take?

Nega-Sean: Patience, Dynamo. It won't take long.

(_But what Batman didn't realize is that it's a trap. Joker stood right behind him and give him a knock with a trunk full of stones_)

Joker: (_maniacal laugh_)

**To be continued**


End file.
